I. Field
The invention relates to holders for tape dispensing guns, taping systems, tape dispensers, tape cutters, and tape applicators.
II. Background
Existing commercial hand-held tape dispensers or guns have several features which make them difficult to use when needed to dispense tape from the tape roll and especially, tape pieces of relatively short length. Tape dispensing guns have a receptacle to receive a tape roll from which tape of the tape roll is dispensed and a cutting element to cut the dispensed tape.
In operation, an operator, while holding a tape dispensing gun, places a free-end of the tape directly on a package. Thereafter, the operator pulls and/or rolls the tape dispensing gun in a direction which unwinds or unrolls the tape from the tape roll in the receptacle to effectuate dispensing of a length of tape. The cutting element of the tape dispensing gun cuts the tape to release the dispensed length of tape from the remaining tape on the tape roll. Generally, the tape is cut using the cutting element by manipulating the tape dispensing gun, with the operator's hands, to move and press the cutting element directly on the dispensed tape. Sometimes, as the operator manipulates the tape dispensing gun, the tape becomes twisted and bunched so that portions may be adhesively attached or overlapping. As can be appreciated, tape dispensing guns are bulky and difficult to use to dispense any length of tape.
Small lengths of tape are hard to cut because the dispenser is designed to cut tape after a length of tape (approximately 6 inches) has been dispensed. Furthermore, the tape easily tangles due to the pressure required to start the dispensing operation of the tape or to cut the tape.
Some operator's need to use their hands to get the tape untwisted, cut or installed. In such instances, the operator may hold a handle of the tape dispensing gun between the knees or legs or sometimes under their arms. Hand-held tape dispensing guns generally require a person's hand to hold a handle to dispense tape from the roll but are bulky and difficulty to use.
Current hand-held tape dispensing guns lack a convenient holder to dispense tape from the tape dispensing gun without the need to hold the gun and, especially, the gun handle in the operator's hand.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a tape dispensing gun holder device that simplifies storage and use of the hand-held tape dispensing gun to dispense various lengths of tape without the need to hold the gun handle when dispensing the tape.